


A song of Ice And Fire - The Last Dragon

by 28larriequeen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, autre Targaryenne, d'autre dragons, grossesse, plus de Ygrid, réeriture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Le roi fou n'a pas eu qu'une seule fille, mais 2. Son prénom est Visenya Targaryen. Envoyée au Mur après la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, elle ne tarde pas à rencontrer Jon Snow.../! \ Visenya prend la place de Ygritte/YgridHistoire: Saison 3 - 8 /!\9
Relationships: Jon Snow / Visenya Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Naissance

_Port Réal – Donjon Rouge – 272AC_

Dans tout le Donjon Rouge retentissait les hurlements d’une femme. Mais ce n’étais pas des hurlements de peur ou d’agonie. Non, c’était des hurlements d’efforts.

Une masse de personnes étaient postée devant la porte menant à l’origine de ces hurlements. Les personnes discutaient entre elles, d’autres attendaient en silence.

Soudain, les hurlements laissèrent place à des cris. Mais ils ne venaient pas de la même personne. Non, c’était des cris d’un nouveau né ! La foule se mit alors à applaudir, et certains dansaient même de joie !

De l’autre côté de la porte, les personnes présentent se mirent au travail ; deux femmes s’occupaient du nouveau né, et trois autres de la mère, épuisée. Celle-ci avait bien besoin d’une toilette, mais elle était catégorique ; elle voulait voir son enfant avant !

Au bout de plusieurs heures, l’autre côté de la porte devient calme. Peu à peu, les occupants de la chambre sortirent. Les gardes firent partir la foule.

Ce ne fut qu’au milieu de l’après midi qu’il y eut du nouveau. La mère, en pleine forme, sorti de ses appartements et se rendit dans le Grand Hall, aussi nommé la Salle du Trône de Fer.

Là-bas, elle y rejoint un homme, portant de riches vêtements ainsi qu’une couronne posée sur ses cheveux argenté. L’homme avait les yeux violets. Il était impossible de nier la ressemblance entre les deux.

— Je te présente ta fille, _dit la femme en lui présentant le bébé nouveau né, emmitouflé dans une couverture rouge vif_

L’homme prit alors le paquet des mains de la femme, **sa** femme, et découvrit le visage du bébé. Celui-ci avait quelques cheveux argentés et des yeux pourpres.

— Bonjour, Visenya Targaryen, _dit l’homme en caressant doucement le visage du nouveau-né._


	2. Anniversaire

_Donjon Rouge – Port Réal – 278AC_

Les couloirs du Donjon Rouge sont calmes… **étaient** calmes jusqu’à ce qu’une petite fille arrive et bouscule deux pauvres servantes qui n’avaient rien demandé ! Mais les servantes ne pouvaient rien dire, car la petite fille n’était personne d’autre que Visenya Targaryen, leur Princesse !

Ladite Visenya fêtait aujourd’hui son sixième anniversaire, et pour ce jour si spécial son frère Rhaegar Targaryen avait prévu une promenade en forêt rien que tout les deux !

Visenya adorait son frère Rhaegar, plus que son frère Viserys ! Pourquoi ? Parce que Rhaegar ne hurle pas toutes les nuits pour avoir à manger, n’a pas déchirer la magnifique robe que Rickard Stark lui a offert et, surtout, n’a pas cassé son magnifique arc qui lui a été offert pour ces 4 ans !

Non, franchement, Rhaegar est mieux que Viserys ! Il est gentil et lui apporte toujours des cadeaux.

— Hey ! _s’exclama Rhaegar quand la jeune fille lui sauta dessus._

— Rhaegar ! _s’exclama la petite avec un grand sourire._ Je suis prête !... enfin, presque !

Visenya finit d’attacher sa cape sur ses épaules et de mettre ses gants, sous le sourire de son grand frère.

— Aller, on y va ! _annonça son frère en se dirigeant vers les deux chevaux._

L’un était brun et grand, l’autre blanc et plus petit ; celui de Visenya. Celle-ci, d’ailleurs, n’aimait pas qu’on l’aide à monter sur sa monture. C’est pourquoi était installé un marchepied, pour lui faire prendre quelques centimètres, sur le côté droit.

Une fois les deux en selle, ils se dirigèrent vers le Bois-du-Roi. Après 2 heures de chevauchée, Rhaegar et Visenya s’arrêtèrent près d’un ruisseau où ils installèrent le repas qu’ils avaient emporté.

— Tu grandis bien trop vite, tu sais ça ? _lui demanda Rhaegar._ Bientôt, tu devras soit épouser Viserys, soit épouser un homme que t’auras choisi Père.

— Mais moi j’ai envie d’épouser personne ! _s’exclama Visenya._

— C’est parce que tu es jeune, tu ne connais pas encore l’amour, _lui dit son frère avec un ton doux_. Un jour, tu croiseras le regard d’une personne et là, ce sera comme si tout s’était arrêté, pour toi il ne comptera que cette personne… _ajoute-t-il, rêveur._

Sa jeune sœur le regarda avec un sourire. Son frère avait un don pour transmettre des émotions rien qu’avec les mots, et Visenya adorait ça.

— Dis… est-ce que tu peux chanter s’il te plait ? _lui demanda sa petite sœur en faisant une moue de chaton irrésistible._

Rhaegar se mit à rire, et s’allongea au sol. Puis, il commença à chanter.

Lorsque la chanson rit fin, le silence tomba. Visenya et Rhaegar mangèrent silencieusement. Puis, ce dernier parti prendre quelque chose dans son sac et Visenya en profita pour aller se rafraichir le visage au ruisseau.

Lorsqu’elle revint auprès de son frère, celui-ci avait un paquet dans les mains.

— C’est un cadeau pour ton anniversaire

Visenya souri à son frère et, heureuse, prit ledit cadeau. C’était lourd, et elle ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre que c’était des armes. Et, en effet, c’était deux magnifiques dagues en or que Visenya portait dans ses mains.

— Elles sont en acier Valyrien, _lui dit son frère._ Et, lorsque j’aurais retrouvé Noir Sœur, tu seras plus que bien équipée !

Visenya, les larmes aux yeux, posa ses dagues à côté d’elle et sauta sur son frère. Elle lui fit un grand câlin et le remercia au moins cent fois !

— Merci beaucoup ! Elles sont magnifiques !

— Mais comme toi, _lui dit-il en souriant._ Je vais t’apprendre à t’en servir, on n’est jamais trop prudent. Et surtout n’oublie pas ; ce n’est pas parce que notre famille est au pouvoir que nous sommes en sécurité. C’est, au contraire, pour ça que nous sommes en danger constamment. Et, un jour viendra où quelqu’un viendra nous enlever tout ce que nous avons.

Visenya n’avait jamais compris **pourquoi** son frère lui avait dit ça. Mais qui donc en voudrait à sa famille ?

Elle eut, malheureusement, la réponse quelques années plus tard…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visenya aimait tellement son frère Rhaegar...


	3. Sauvée

_Port-Réal, 284 AC_

La ville était en sang et aucun endroit était calme. Partout où allait la jeune princesse Visenya, âgée de 12 ans, se trouvait des cadavres. La jeune femme savait au fond d’elle que la fin était proche, qu’ils avaient perdu. Et elle sentait la peur la ronger. Qu’allait-elle devenir ?

Son père avait fait envoyer Viserys et leur mère à Peyredragon, Rhaegar était mort, elle était l’une des dernières Targaryen à Port-Réal.

Ouvrant une porte, Visenya observa la pièce ; il n’y avait que deux cachettes possibles dans sa chambre ; le lit, ou l’armoire.

Entendant des cris plus loin, la jeune fille aux yeux violets se dépêcha de fermer la porte et se dirigea vers l’armoire. Se frayant une place entre les vêtements et les chaussures, la jeune fille finit par s’asseoir. Pour se rassurer, elle tenait contre elle Noire Sœur, la célèbre épée en acier valyrien. Son frère Rhaegar l’avait retrouvée pour elle, et lui avait apprit à s’en servir.

La princesse finit par s’assoupir, épuisée. Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu’elle fut découverte. Sur l’armure du chevalier, elle reconnaissait le loup des Stark.

— Tu es Visenya, n’est-ce pas ? _lui demanda le Stark._

La jeune fille acquiesça, silencieuse. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, et elle tremblait de peur. Eddard Stark se baissa de sortes à être à sa hauteur.

— Je ne te tuerais pas, Visenya. Je ferais en sortes que tu vives. D’accord ? _lui dit l’homme d’une voix rassurante._

Bien que surprise, la jeune Visenya acquiesça de nouveau, rassurée. Elle suivit le Stark et ils étaient presque sortis lorsqu’ils furent interrompus.

— Stark ?! Où allez-vous avec cette gamine ?

C’était Jaime Lannister, la main de son père. La jeune fille n’avait jamais apprécié l’homme, ni les Lannister en général. Son père lui avait toujours dit de se méfier d’eux.

— Elle est innocente, _dit Ned Stark d’un ton sans retour_.

— C’est une Targaryen. Elle doit mourir.

Visenya regarda Ned, le suppliant du regard de la sauver.

— Ecoutez, Ser Jaime, cette fille ne posera aucun problème. Elle sera envoyée au Mur, elle n’aura plus de titres, plus de terres, plus de nom. Elle y retrouvera un membre de sa famille. Peu importe ce que vous direz.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille.

— Aller, vient, _lui dit-il._

Ned prit la main de Visenya et ils quittèrent Port-Réal. Après quelques jours à Winterfell, ils prirent la route pour Chateaunoir où Visenya resta jusqu’à ses 18 ans avant d’être envoyée de l’autre côté du Mur.

Malgré ça, elle savait qu’elle devait sa vie à Ned Stark, et elle lui en sera toujours redevable.


	4. Recueillie

Ce ne fût qu’environs un an après son bannissement au-delà du Mur que Visenya rencontra le Peuple Libre. Ils eurent pitié d’elle, et l’accueillir comme si elle avait toujours été des siens. Plus particulièrement Tormund.

Visenya était sous une tente qui lui avait été donnée, et essayait de faire en sortes que ses vêtements soient à sa taille, lorsque quelqu’un entra.

— Non mais ça va pas ?! Un peu de temps avec moi-même, c’est trop demandé ?! _s’exclama la princesse en exil._

Elle se tourna pour faire face au nouveau venu ; un homme grand, roux, la trentaine.

— T’es qui ?

— J’m’appelle Tormund. Toi, c’est Visenya, c’est ça ? La petite Princesse.

A l’entente de ce titre, la jeune femme grimaça.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis plus une princesse, maintenant.

Elle jeta rageusement le vêtement qu’elle avait dans les mains. Le mot « princesse » lui avait rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle était désormais ici, et la colère montait en elle rapidement. Tormund s’approcha et posa une main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme aux cheveux d’argent.

— Tu n’as plus rien à craindre désormais, _lui dit-il_. Tu es l’une des notre. Je promets de crever le premier qui posera la main sur toi sans ton accord.

Visenya plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux verts de l’homme devant elle, et acquiesça.

Et depuis ce moment, Visenya et Tormund devinrent comme père et fille.


	5. Jon Snow

_300 AC - Camp de Mance Rayder_

Les années avaient passé, et Visenya avait prit du galon. Elle faisait partie du cercle fermé de Mance Rayder, le Roi au-delà du Mur et avait une position de pouvoir. Quant à Tormund, leur relation était plus que fusionnelle.

La princesse en exile était partie en expédition lorsque sa route croisa celles des Corbeaux du Mur. Et pour couronner le tout, l'un des deux était Qhorin Mimain. Il a été tué par le corbeau qui l'accompagnait dont Visenya n’était pas certaine du nom. Jon Snow, peut-être. Un bâtard du Nord.

Après avoir fait semblant d’être la prisonnière de celui-ci, elle avait réussi sans mal à inverser les rôles et il était désormais son prisonnier.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une sorte d'attirance pour ce corbeau. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle était seule depuis bien longtemps. L’exotique du Sud du Mur.

_Raah non Visenya ne pense pas à ça !_ se sermonna-t-elle.

Le groupe du peuple libre se dispersa et le corbeau suivit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Il semble surpris en voyant un géant passer.

— Première fois que tu vois un géant, Snow ? _demande-t-elle, amusée_

Il acquiesce en regardant le géant.

— Ne regarde pas trop longtemps, c'est timide un géant. Et quand la timidité s'en va, ça tourne à la colère, _lui conseille-t-elle_.

Le géant enfonce le bois et le corbeau la regarde.

— J'en ai vu un se mettre en colère. Il a tapé sur un homme à coup de poing comme si c'était un clou et il l'a enfoncé dans le sol. Et c'était pas beau à voir.

Visenya sourit en coin et avance jusqu'à la tente de Mance. Plusieurs personnes commençaient à dire "corbeau !" ou "hé attention il y a un corbeau dans le coin ! ". Il se prend même une pierre sur la figure. Ça amuse et énerve la Targaryenne.

— Fermez-la, vous m'avez pas accueillie comme ça que je sache.

Quelques-uns continuent et Visenya se mets à la hauteur de Snow.

— T'es habits ne sont pas de la bonne couleur, _lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire._

— Mance était patrouilleur autrefois, _lui_ _dit-il._

Il se prend une pierre dans la partie douloureuse et Visenya lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais, il l'était. Et moi je me suis fait bannir.

— Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme souris en coin.

— Tu es bien trop curieux, Jon Snow. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je t'attire ?

— Je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi.

— Mais tu n'as pas dit "non", alors je t'attire, _en conclut la jeune femme_.

Visenya se mit à sourire, amusée. Quelqu'un lui lance encore une pierre et elle le fait se baisser à temps avant d’attraper la personne et lui donne un bon coup de poing, le mettant à terre. La jeune femme se remets en route.

— Ils respectent rien ni personne. Et ils n'ont pas eu de père pour leur botter les fesses, _explique-t-elle_.

— Pourquoi, ou sont les pères ? _demande Jon en se mettant à sa hauteur._

— Ils ont été tués par des corbeaux comme toi, _explique-t-elle avant de soupirer en voyant son expression_. Ne prend pas cette aire sombre, Jon Snow. Si Mance t'aime bien tu as encore quelques jours à vivre. S’il t'aime pas trop...

Elle lui laisse deviner la suite. Ils arrivèrent à la tente de Mance et quelqu'un leurs ouvre. Visenya et Jon rentrent avec quelques membres du peuple libre et la blonde aperçoit Tormund assis dans un coin à s'empiffrer. Ils se firent un clin d’œil et Visenya resta à proximité de Snow.

— Ça sent le corbeau, _fit Tormund_.

— Il a tué ses amis. Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être l'interroger, _dit Seigneur des Os à Tormund_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on face d'un bébé corbeau, à part d'un animal de compagnie pour la corbac, _fit Tormund_.

L’appellation fit lever les yeux au ciel d’agacement à la jeune femme, qui s’exclama ensuite :

— Je ne suis pas une corbac ! _s'exclame-t-elle, énervée_. Je t'ai déjà dit que on m'a forcé à aller à Châteaunoir pour finir par être bannie !

Visenya prends une grande respiration pour se calmer.

— Il a tué Qhorin Mimain, _révèle-t-elle_. Il dit vouloir être des nôtres.

Tormund pose sa nourriture et se lève.

— Cette charogne a tué quelques-uns de mes amis, ils étaient 2 fois gros comme toi.

— Mon père me disait que les grands tombaient tous aussi vite que les petits, quand on leur plante une épée dans le cœur, _dit Jon en réponse_.

— Des petits hommes il y en a pleins qui ont essayer de me planter leur épée dans le cœur. Du coup il y a pleins de petits squelettes qui pourrissent dans les bois à l'heure qu'il est.

Il y a un silence gênant.

— Ton nom garçon, _ordonne Tormund._

— Jon Snow.

Il s'agenouille.

— Votre majesté, _ajoute-t-il._

Tout le monde se met à rire.

— "Votre majesté" ? _répète Tormund, amusé._

Il rit.

— Vous avez entendu ? A partir de maintenant quand je pète tout le monde à genoux ! Même toi la petite Princesse !

Visenya lui fait un gros doigt d'honneur comme réponse, alors que Mance sort de sa cachette. C’est un homme grand, brun, un du genre qu’on a pas envie m’embêter. Il était auparavant frère de la Garde de Nuit, et il est désormais le Roi au-delà du Mur.

— Met toi debout. Ne plis le genou devant personne de l'autre côté du Mur... _dit Mance à Jon._ Alors, voilà donc le bâtard de Ned Stark.

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de refroidir Visenya d’un coup.

— C'est lui ? Bordel, j'ai tellement entendu parler de lui et j'ai même pas su le reconnaître ! _s’exclame-t-elle._

La blonde n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle avait devant elle le fils de l’homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

— Tu devais sûrement avoir les yeux pleins d'étoiles, _fit le roux_.

— Ferme la, Tormund, _répondit Visenya froidement_.

— Ça suffit ! _s’exclama Mance, agacé de leurs enfantillages._ Sortez, sauf vous deux.

Il désigne Tormund et Visenya. Cette dernière part s'asseoir et prend à manger.

— Tu sembles lui plaire, _dit Mance en désignant la princesse_. Et toi, elle te plaît ? C'est pour elle que tu veux nous rejoindre ?

Visenya ne les écoutes pas et mange le peu de poulet restant. Elle était encore en colère contre Tormund, même si elle savait que c’était pour la taquiner.

— Ne t'en fait pas petit, ici c'est pas la foutu Garde de Nuit où on te fais jurer de te priver de femme, _dit Tormund à Jon._

Il y a pas de réponse.

— Le bouffeur de poulet que t'as pris pour le Roi est Tormund Fléau d'Ogres, _présente Mance_.

Celui-ci n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

— J'en reviens pas. Le gamin a tué le Mimain.

Et Visenya se tourne vers eux, mécontente.

— Je rêve ou t'es entrain de remettre en doute mes paroles ? _fit-elle._

— Arrêtez vos conneries, on dirait 2 gamins, _dit-il à Tormund et Visenya avant de se tourner vers Snow._ C'était notre ennemi. Ça me réjouis qu'il ait crevé.

Mance tend sa main à Snow, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il la serre.

— Fut un temps c'était mon frère, quand sa main était entière. Pourquoi avais-tu à faire a lui ?

Ils se lâchent la main et Visenya continue de les écouter, curieuse. Rhaegar a toujours dit que sa curiosité pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie un jour.

— Le Lord Commandant m'a envoyé me parfaire auprès du Mimain, _expliqua Jon Snow a Mance_.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Il voulait qu'un jour je commande la Garde.

— Pourtant tu es ici. Tu l'as trahi. Et te voilà à genoux devant le Roi d'au-delà du Mur.

— Si je suis un traitre, vous en êtes un aussi.

Visenya ris doucement dans mon coin.

_Il a du cran le bâtard,_ se dit-elle, presque admirative. 

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses rires se calmèrent.

— Pourquoi veut tu être des nôtres, Jon Snow ?

Il y a un silence, comme s’il réfléchissait.

— Pour être un homme libre.

Et le Roi d’au-delà du mur secoue la tête.

— Non, ça je ne crois pas. Je crois que ce que tu veux par-dessus toutes choses, c'est d'être un héros. Je te le demande une dernière fois. Pourquoi veux-tu être des nôtres ?

Alors, après avoir un peu hésiter, l’ancien membre de la garde ouvrit la bouche.

— On a fait halte au manoir de Craster en partant vers le nord. J'ai vu... _commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre._

Visenya se lève et avance vers eux, intriguée. Qu’avait-il vu pour le mettre dans cet état ?

— Tu as vu quoi ? _demande-t-elle, tendue._

Jon la regarde et remarque sans aucun doute son expression inquiète.

— J'ai vu Craster emmener son fils nouveau-né dans les bois. J'ai vu ce qui l'a pris.

_Un Marcheur Blanc..._ comprit Visenya.

— Ce qui l’a emporté serais un Autre ? _demande Mance, troublé_. Pourquoi as-tu déserté ?

— Quand je l'ai raconté au Lord Commandant, il savait ce que faisait Craster, _révèle Snow_. Au début de tous les temps, les Premiers Hommes ont combattu les Marcheurs Blanc et ils les ont dominés. Je veux me battre du côté de ceux qui défendent les vivants. Suis-je venu au bon endroit ?

La Targaryenne souris légèrement.

_Ce gamin est très intelligent et n'a peur de rien_ , se dit-elle.

Il était évident que Mance était convaincu. Il se tourna alors vers Visenya.

— Visenya va te trouver un autre manteau, _déclara Mance_.

Mance fait demi-tour et la blonde se dirige vers la sortie.

— Aller, suis-moi le corbeau, _dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête_.

Elle l'emmène jusqu'à sa tente, qui était proche de celle de Mance et celle de Tormund. Elle était également plus grande que les autres. C’était un signe qu’elle faisait partie des privilégier.

— Alors c'est ça ton prénom, _commença Jon_. Visenya. C'est tellement...

Il s'arrête, comme s'il cherchait le bon mot.

— C'est tellement Targaryen, _termine la concernée_. Tu peux le dire, je suis fière de mon nom.

Oui, Visenya avait souffert à cause de son nom de famille, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’en être fière.

— Mais, pourquoi tu t'es fait bannir ? _demanda Jon, surprit._

Visenya le regarde un instant, essayant de trouver par où commencer, ainsi que le courage de conter son histoire.

— C’était après la mort de mon père et de mon frère, ainsi que de la fuite de mon plus jeune frère Viserys et ma mère enceinte. J’étais à Port-Réal lorsque j’ai été trouvée, et un… homme m’a sauvée et m’a envoyée au Mur pour ma protection, _dit-elle sans révéler l’identité de l’homme en question_. Sauf que voilà, l'usurpateur l’a appris, et a envoyé quelqu'un récupérer ma tête et j'ai tué cette personne. Ton très cher Lord Commandant m'a obtenu une nuit de sursis et mon grand-oncle Aemon, le Mestre, a réussi à les convaincre de me bannir de l'autre côté du Mur. Ils ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée car de toute manière, "je n'allais pas survivre 2 jours".

— Et comment as-tu rencontrer les Sauvageons ?

Visenya stoppe ce qu’elle faisait – c’est-à-dire, chercher de quoi faire un manteau – et lui lance un regard d’avertissement.

— Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille immédiatement de changer de mot pour nous désigner. Nous ne sommes pas des « sauvageons », mais le Peuple Libre.

Son expression se change en excuse.

— Je suis désolé. Je reformule ; comment as-tu rencontrer le Peuple Libre ?

Après quelques instants, la jeune femme se remit à la tâche.

— Chaque chose en son temps, _déclare-t-elle_. Tu en sais assez pour le moment. Aller, vient-là, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et enlève-moi ce manteau, tu n'es plus un corbeau maintenant. Enfin, je l'espère pour toi.

Il enlève son manteau et frisonne légèrement. Visenya prends la plus grande pièce de laine et la met sur ses épaules.

— Je te conseil de ne pas bouger, à moins que tu aimes être piquer par une aiguille, _fit-elle, amusée_.

Il ne bouge pas. Après avoir pris les dimensions et tout ce qui lui fallait, Visenya part m'asseoir et se met au travail. Après plusieurs heures qui étaient passées dans le silence, son manteau est prêt.

— Enfile moi ça et dis-moi si ça te serres, _dit-elle en lui envoyant_.

Il le met et fais des mouvements.

— C'est parfait, ou t'as appris ça ?

— Quand j'étais gamine

Elle se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à son sac et prend une paire de gants.

— Attrape ça !

Elle la lui lance et il l'attrape au vol. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Jolis réflex, _fait-elle avant de désigner les gants_. Elles étaient à un homme, alors si elles me vont y'a pas de raisons pour que tu n'y rentres pas.

Il le met. Elles sont à sa taille.

— Merci, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

— Sans moi, tu serais mort. Et, si c'est vrai que t'es attiré par moi, ne sois pas gêner de le dire

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il baisse la tête et je ris.

— Il faut se décoincer un peu. Bah ouais quoi, moi dans ma famille on se mari entre frère et sœur, cousin et tante ou mère et fils et père fille dans le pire des cas ! Alors tu sais, une relation un peu ordinaire ça ne fais pas de mal.

Il semble gêner et Visenya se mit à rire avant de se lever et marcher vers la sortie

— Aller vient, je t'emmène à Tormund. Il te trouvera un endroit où dormir. De toute façon, demain on repart.

*

_Le lendemain matin - En direction du Sud_

Visenya se trouvait devant Orell avec quelques autres membres du peuple libre, avant d’être rejointe par Jon qui est surprit par ce qu’il se passe.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— C'est un zoman, _explique Tormund_. Il peut se mettre dans la peau d'un animal. Il repère les lieux.

— T'avais jamais vu de zoman? _demanda Visenya._

Silence, que la jeune femme traduit par "non".

— Orell ? _demanda Mance_.

Orell revient à lui.

— Où étais-tu, cette fois ?

— Au Poing des Premiers Hommes, _dit Orell, hésitant._

— Qu'as-tu vu ?

— Des corbacs morts, _dit-il en regardant Jon._

Visenya regarda Jon, qui semblait inquiet. Puis, Orell la regarde.

— C'est pas tout. En revenant, j'ai vu les bêtes de blondie. Les 2 œufs ont éclos.

Cette nouvelle fit soupirer de soulagement la blonde, qui avait pendant un instant eut peur qu’il lui annonce leur mort. Elle était tellement heureuse qu’elle n’eut même pas envie de le taper pour ce surnom.

— En voilà une autre bonne chose, _commenta Mance_.

Il tape gentiment l’épaule de sa protégée avant de se remettre en route.


	6. La Grotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya prend enfin les devants.

_Poing des Premiers Hommes_

Cela faisait des semaines que Visenya et toute la troupe se dirigeaient vers le Poing des Premiers Hommes. Le chemin se fit plutôt agréable, Jon s’intégrant de plus en plus parmi eux et il n’était pas rare de le voir s’amuser avec Visenya. Les deux se faisaient régulièrement des avances mais aucun d’eux ne faisait le premier pas, ce qui devenait légèrement frustrant.

Donc, la troupe est arrivée au Poing des Premiers Hommes. Et ce qu’ils y trouvèrent est répugnant. Des chevaux morts sont placés de sorte à faire une étrange spiral.

— Que des chevaux. Aucun homme, constata Jon.

— Tu as parlé de corbacs morts, _dit Visenya à Orell._

— J'en ai vu.

— Ils étaient combien ? _demande Mance à Jon._

— Environs 300, _révéla Jon_.

— Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Jon acquiesce, ce qui confirme les doutes de l’exilée.

— On n'est pour eux que de la viande pour leur armée.

— Certains en ont réchappé ? _demanda Jon._

— Ce n'est pas impossible, _dit Mance_. Je ne miserais pas contre Mormont. Mais qu'il soit mort ou vivant, il a parié gros en venant au nord. Et il a perdu. Ses meilleurs soldats sont morts. Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit ou cadavre aux yeux bleus, il est loin de chez lui.

Il se tourne vers Tormund.

— Tormund, escale le Mur. Prends avec toi Orell, 20 hommes et lui.

Il désigne Jon.

— Il connaît Châteaunoir mieux que personne. S'il t'est utile, tant mieux. Sinon, balance-le du Mur. Vois s'il vole.

Ces trois derniers mots eurent pour effet de faire se crisper la jeune femme.

— On va finalement en guerre, mon vieil ami, _continue Mance à Tormund_. Va à Châteaunoir. À mon signal, frappe durant la nuit. Ils gardent le Mur, mais seulement d'un côté.

Ils s'enlacent. Visenya regarde Jon et se mord la lèvre.

_Je sens mal cette histoire,_ se dit-elle.

Ils discutent du signal puis Mance part.

— Je suppose que tu viens, blondie. Tu vas pas laisser ton petit corbeau tous seul avec personne pour réchauffer sa couche, _fit Tormund_.

Il lui tape l'épaule et Visenya lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ne m’appelle pas blondie, _grogna-t-elle._

Ils reprirent ensuite la route avec leur nouveau groupe. Après plusieurs heures de marches, ils s’arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Orell, Tormund, Jon et Visenya sont réunis à l’écart tandis que les autres membres du groupe montent le camp.

— D'après Orell, des corbeaux patrouillent sur le Mur. Que sais-tu ? _demanda Tormund à Jon_.

— Ils sont quatre. Deux ingénieurs pour repérer les dégâts et deux patrouilleurs.

— Ils sortent à quel rythme ? _demanda Orell._

— Cela varie. Dites-moi où on va, je vous le dirai.

Visenya commença à en avoir marre d'être debout, et elle avait l'impression que l'interrogatoire commence à peine.

— Tu voudrais savoir. 19 forts gardent le Mur. Combien sont occupés ? _demanda encore Orell._

— Trois.

Sa réponse fit presque lever un sourcil à Visenya. En son temps, il n’y avait plus que Chateaunoir.

— Tu en es sur ?

L’instinct de Visenya lui disait que Snow leur cache quelque chose, mais elle n’en avait rien à faire. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle avait juste envie de mordre ses putains de lèvres à chaque fois qu'elles remuent. Donc elle profite que Orell et Tormund lui posent pleins de questions.

Jon acquiesce à la question d’Orell.

— Lesquels ?

— Châteaunoir

— Châteaunoir bien sûr. Tout le monde connaît Châteaunoir. Et les autres ?

Il y a un petit silence.

— Il y a aussi Fort-Levant. Et Tour Ombreuse.

— Combien d'hommes à Châteaunoir ? _demande Tormund_.

— Mille.

_Ça m’étonnerait,_ pensa Visenya. Elle savait que la Garde de Nuit avait du mal à avoir des effectifs.

— Menteur !

Jon lâche le bois qu'il avait dans les mains, visiblement en colère.

— Ton aigle il lui arrivera quoi si je te tue ? Il est emporté comme un cerf-volant ? Ou il tombe mort ?

Visenya ouvre la bouche, sentant qu’il faut qu’elle prenne la défense de son beau bouclé.

— Ce n'est plus un corbeau, _dit-elle, catégorique_.

— C'est pas parce que tu veux de lui entre tes jambes que c'est un des nôtres, _fait Orell en la regardant_.

La remarque ne plut pas à Visenya, qui sorti son épée.

_Mes histoires de cul ne regardent que moi,_ se dit-elle.

— Tu me fais pas peur, _fit la princesse au zoman d’une voix aussi tranchante que son épée_.

Il allait avancer mais Tormund se lève et l'attrape, le poussant au sol.

— Je t'aime bien tu sais. Mais si tu me mens, je te sortirais les boyaux par la bouche, _dit-il à Jon._

Visenya regarde Jon, son épée toujours à la main.

— Je vous ai dit qu'il y en avait mille.

— On le saura bien assez tôt, _conclu Tormund_.

Il part sans le lâcher des yeux et Orell le suis. Visenya poussa un soupire et range son épée. Pendant un instant, elle avait bien cru que tout allait dégénérer.

Visenya se mit à marcher, suivie par Jon.

— J'ai pas besoin de ta protection, _lui dit-il, presque agacé_.

Visenya s’arrêta et se mit devant lui.

— Si. Qui a empêché Clinquefrac de te tuer ? Qui s'est porté garant de toi ? _fit-elle._ T'as une dette envers moi.

Et, rapidement, la targaryenne prends son épée et part en courant.

— Rends-la moi ! _s’exclame Jon._

— Je l'ai volée, elle est à moi. Si tu la veux, viens me la voler, _lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin_.

Visenya prend un bois qu’elle transforme en torche avant de continuer sa route vers une grotte qu’elle avait repéré plus tôt.

— Visenya ! _continue de l’appeler Jon, qui la poursuit._

Finalement, Visenya arrive à la grotte. Elle s’arrête un instant devant pour vérifier que Jon la suit toujours, ce qui est le cas, avant de rentrer.

— Visenya ! Par les Sept Enfers ! _s'exclame-t-il avant de rentrer dans la grotte_.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais. J'ai assez attendu. Je vais lui sortir le grand jeu,_ se dit Visenya, déterminée.

Elle part poser l'épée contre un rocher et pose la torche sur les escaliers.

— Orell à raison ? _demande-t-elle._ T'es resté un corbeau ?

Tout en parler, Visenya commence à enlever ses armes et ses gants. Jon ne répond dit pas, la regardant faire à la fois choquer et presque impatient.

— Il est temps de faire tes preuves.

Elle enlève ses chaussures, qu’elle pose près du reste de ses affaires.

— Tu as prononcé t'es vœux. Brise-les.

Elle détache ensuite son manteau et l'enlève. Son haut rejoint rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, la laissant à moitié découverte. La fraicheur de la grotte est assez agréable.

— Je veux que tu me voies. Totalement.

Elle enlève ensuite son dernier vêtement, son pantalon, se retrouvant totalement nue devant lui. La pâleur de sa peau contraste avec l’obscurité de sa grotte. Puis, la jeune femme s’approche tel un félin et remarque que Jon évite de regarder plus au sud lorsqu’elle se retrouve tout près de lui. Il regarde surtout le visage et les cheveux d'argent de la femme nue devant lui.

— On ne devrait pas, _dit-il d’une voix qui exprimait tout le contraire_.

— On doit, _dit-elle, au contraire._

Visenya avance doucement et essaye de l'embrasser mais il recule. Elle se rapproche une seconde fois et attrape ses lèvres avec mes dents.

_Je suis tellement attirée par ses lèvres,_ pensa-t-elle _._

Cette fois il ne la repousse pas et, rapidement, leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau tandis que les mains du Nordien se posent en bas de son dos, la serrant contre lui.

_Ça y est, j'ai gagné,_ se dit-elle, ravie _._

Jon descend ses baisers dans le cou de Visenya avant de descendre de plus en plus. Entre ses seins, sur ses seins, et elle laissa échapper des gémissements.

— Pourquoi t'es encore habillé ? Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow.

Mais lorsque la bouche de son désormais amant se posa sur sa partie intime, ses plaintes se transformèrent en gémissements.

*

_Après leurs ébats_

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que Visenya et Jon s’étaient bien amusés. Ils sont désormais allongés, nus, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs peaux sont légèrement recouvertes de sueur et les cheveux blond-argents de Visenya sont en désordre.

Jon tournait le dos à Visenya, qui se redressa et passa sa tête pardessus son épaule, la chatouillant avec ses cheveux.

— Ce que tu as fait, avec ta bouche... De nos jours, les seigneurs font ça à leur dame ? _demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

Jon se mit sur le dos et la regarda tendrement. Visenya resta penchée sur lui, ses yeux mauves le fixant du regard.

— Je ne sais pas, _dit-il_. J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser là. Tu as eu l'air d'aimer.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Visenya, qui se mit à jouer avec son collier.

— J'ai bien aimé, _lui confit-elle_. Qui t'a appris ça ?

Il caresse doucement ses cheveux argentés.

— Il n'y a eu personne d'autre. Seulement toi, _avoue-t-il_.

Ces paroles rassurèrent Visenya plus qu’elle ne veut l'avouer. Elles la rassurent mais, en même temps, elle a bien envie de se moquer de lui.

— Un puceau, _ria-elle_. Tu étais puceau !

— J'étais un homme de la Garde de Nuit. Et toi, tu étais pucelle ?

— A ton avis ?

On continu nos caresses aériennes.

— C'était qui ? _demande t-il, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix._

Cette jalousie fit sourire Visenya, qui réfléchit à sa réponse.

— Je sais plus, je devais avoir 20ans... Il n'a pas pu résister à mes magnifiques sourires. Baiser par le feu, _dit-elle avant de rire._ Il était faible. Pas comme toi. C'était le premier, et le dernier

Alors Jon acquiesce.

— Un seul, ça me rassure, _dit-il._

— Jaloux, Jon Snow ?

— Peut-être bien.

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Jon, que Visenya embrasse et mord doucement au passage.

— J'aime vraiment tes lèvres, _lui confie-t-elle_.

A nouveau, Jon sourit. Puis, un silence reposant s’installe, durant lequel Visenya pose sa tête sur son torse.

— On devrait y retourner, _finit par dire Jon_. Viens.

Il remue pour se relever et l'enlever de dessus lui. Mais Visenya, au contraire, lui grimpe dessus.

— J'en ai pas fini avec toi, _lui dit-elle avant de l’embrasser et regarder autour d’elle_. A quand remonte ton dernier bain ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Visenya se relève et saute dans l’eau qu’elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Elle est rapidement suivie par Jon, qu’elle rejoint à la nage. Rapidement, plongés dans cette eau agréable, ils se remettent tout deux à s’embrasser. Et cette fois, c’est Jon qui lui mord les lèvres

— Moi aussi j'aime tes lèvres, _dit-il doucement_.

La jeune femme lui sourit et ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre. Finalement, elle le regarde, déterminée.

— N'y retournons pas. Restons là encore un peu, _propose-t-elle_.

Jon caresse les cheveux mouillés de Visenya qui ferme les yeux, se laissant aller.

— Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette grotte. Plus jamais, _murmure-t-elle_.

Jon caresse sa joue en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis, il s'approche de ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Visenya passe un bras derrière son cou, et c'est parti pour le deuxième round.


	7. L’ascension

_Mur – Début de journée_

Après avoir marché plusieurs autres semaines, le groupe mené par Tormund arrive enfin au Mur. Visenya voulait vraiment rester dans cette grotte, qui renfermait leurs secrets, mais elle a fini par se résigner. Mais elle avait tout de même pris sa décision : si Jon était encore un corbeau, ce qui est très probable, elle le suivra quand même. Et Tormund semble l'avoir compris.

Arrivés au pied du Mur, ils constatèrent que d'autres ont tentés de l’escalader mais sont morts. Alors ils leur prennent leurs affaires.

— Tu l'as déjà escaladé ? _demanda Jon à Visenya, tendu._

— Ouais, 2 fois, _lui dit-elle_. Et Tormund l'a fait 50 fois.

L’angoisse de Jon ne passa pas inaperçu à Visenya.

— Tu as peur, _dit-elle_.

— Pas toi ?

— Si, j'ai peur à chaque fois. J'ai toujours peur de réussir à l'escalader mais pas à le descendre, _explique Visenya à Jon, avant de lui sourire_. Assieds-toi, j'ai des crampons pour toi. Ils sont trop grands mais ils sont fiables.

Elle fait glisser lesdits crampons vers lui.

— Tu as dû tuer quelqu'un ? _demande-t-il, amusé._

— Il est pas mort, mais ses couilles s'en souviennent !

Les deux se mettent à rire. Puis, Jon s’occupa de mettre ses crampons sous l’œil attentif de Visenya qui ne manqua pas le moment où il se mordit la lèvre.

— Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, tu sais l'effet que ça me fait.

— C'est peut-être pour ça que je le fais, _lui dit-il avec un sourire._

Elle le regarde en riant légèrement.

— Et ce truc avec ta langue, tu me le referas ? _demanda soudain Visenya._

Sa question innocente eut pour effet de gêner Jon, qui regarda tout auteur d’eux pour savoir si quelqu’un avait entendu.

— Pourrait-on ne pas en parler ici ? _finit-il par demander._

— "Pourrait-on ne pas en parler ici ?". J'ai tué des morts et le Mimain, mais les filles nues me font peur, _dit-elle en l'imitant_.

Jon arrête ce qu'il fait et regarde son amante.

— Je semblais effrayé ? _demande-t-il, presque inquiet._

— Tu tremblais, _répond-t-elle avec un sourire amusé_.

— Seulement au début ! _s’exclame-t-il, tentant de défendre son égo._

Visenya finis d'attacher ses crampons et lève la tête vers lui.

— Seulement au début, _confirme-t-elle_. Tu es un amant digne de ce nom Jon Snow.

Il reprend sa tâche et la jeune femme se dit qu’il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle se mit alors à côté lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé, _murmure-t-elle_.

— Quel secret ? _murmure t-il en retour, intrigué_.

— Tu me crois vraiment bête comme les petites gamines qui cherchent le Prince charmant ? Tu es loyal, et tu es courageux. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'être un corbeau en entrant dans la tente de Mance, _dit-elle_ , _murmurant encore_.

Visenya le regarde en attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir puisque Jon se tendit presque immédiatement, ce qui termina de faire disparaitre les quelques doutes restants de Visenya. Celle-ci pose une main sur le bras de l’homme à côté d’elle.

— Je suis ta femme maintenant, Jon Snow. Et on doit être loyal entre nous, _dit-elle, déterminée_. Mance peut facilement me remplacer et la Garde de Nuit se fiche de ton sors. Tous ce qui compte, c'est nous. Si tu vois que tu arrives au bout du trou, vas t'en. Prends la fuite. Je te suivrais. Nous retournerons à Châteaunoir et on inventera une connerie du genre "des sauvageons m'avaient capturée en me voyant au-delà du Mur, et on s'est retrouvé dans le même camp. On s'est retourner contre eux à la première occasion" et boum, on est de nouveau dans la Garde de Nuit.

Sa voix était convainquant, bien que ce fût difficile de comprendre qui il fallait vraiment convaincre : Jon, ou elle-même. Finalement, Visenya s’agenouille devant Jon et finit d'attacher son crampon.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ? _demande-t-il, inquiet._

— Ça marchera, _dit-elle toujours avec cette détermination_. C’est toujours les mensonges les plus idiots qui fonctionnent.

Au moment où elle se rassied, Tormund arriva et tend à Jon une pioche. Jon la prend et se relève.

— Plante bien tes appuis et assure toi qu'ils tiennent avant d'avancer, _lui conseille Tormund_. Et si tu tombes, crie pas. Tu voudrais pas lui laisser ça comme dernier souvenir.

Il désigne Visenya en riant. Puis, l’escalade commence après avoir vérifié que tout est en ordre. La première heure se passe bien. Visenya et Jon étaient à la traine, mais la femme était plus avancée que lui. Alors Visenya, amusée, se tourne vers Jon.

— Tu me reluques le cul, Jon Snow ? _demanda Visenya, amusée._

— Attention ! _s'exclame Tormund._

De la glace tombe à côté de Visenya, avant de tomber Jon dont un de ses appuis se détache, le faisant tomber. Il laisse échapper un cri et il finit par réussir à se raccrocher.

— Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Visenya_ _à Jon._

— Je vérifiais que tu tenais bon, _fit Tormund, amusé_.

Visenya murmure un "con" et l’escalade reprend tranquillement. Sauf que quelques heures après, une tempête s'est levée. Tout le monde arrive plus ou moins à tenir bon, sauf Jon qui commence à fatiguer. Puis, Visenya enfonça fortement sa pioche et malheureusement c'était sûrement un endroit fragile parce que le Mur se fissure. Des endroits se cassent et un groupe tombe.

Une partie du Mur s'effondre et tout le monde prends leurs appuis. Enfin, presque tous. Visenya allait prendre le siens quand la glace s'effondre, la faisant glisser et embarquer Jon au passage. Ils sont donc tout deux suspendu en l'air, retenu uniquement par Tormund et Orell.

_Si ce connard coupe la corde on est fichu,_ pensa Visenya avec inquiétude _._

— Il faut couper la corde ! _s’exclame Orell._

— Non ! _répond Tormund._

Mais Orell, que Visenya considère à ce moment-là comme un con, sort son couteau et commence à couper la corde. Tandis que Visenya s’inquiète, Jon les fait se balancer et essaye de planter sa pioche dans la glace pour avoir un appui avant la chute libre qui les attends. Et c’est ce qui arrive lorsque Orell coupe la corde et que le couple tombe en criant.

Jon réussi à s'accrocher et Visenya est donc suspendue dans les airs, mal en point. Mais elle finit par reprendre contenance et essaye de s'accrocher à la glace pour soulager Jon qui la retient. Mais Visenya est épuisée, alors Jon lui tend la main.

— Ta main ! _s’exclame -t-il._

Visenya la lui donne et ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un l'autre. La femme s'accroche à lui et respire fortement. Ils se regardent en reprenant leur souffle, puis après un rapide baiser et un "merci" murmuré à son oreille, Visenya recommence à grimper en lançant à Orell des regards noirs.

_Lui, je vais lui faire sa fête,_ se promet-elle.

Il doit être environs 19 heure quand les deux retardataires arrivent au sommet du Mur. Visenya n’a tellement plus de force qu’elle s’arrête peu après, toujours au sol. Elle est rejointe par Jon et ensemble, ils reprennent silencieusement leur respiration. Finalement, Visenya se redresse et constate que le monde, vu de là-haut, est toujours aussi merveilleux.

Jon se relève à son tour et tend la main à Visenya, qui la prend. Ils regardèrent tout deux l'autre côté du Mur, main dans la main. Devant eux se trouvaient des champs verts, sans neige. Visenya avait tellement rêvé de revoir ça.

Elle se tourna vers Jon et après quelques secondes, les deux s'embrassent passionnément. Jon serra Visenya contre lui et leur étreinte dura quelques minutes supplémentaires.


	8. Fuite

_Sud du Mur_

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le groupe a passé toute la journée suivante à redescendre le mur. Et maintenant, ils marchent jusqu'à Châteaunoir et Visenya commence à stresser.

— On y sera quand ? _demande-t-elle, impatiente._

— Dans une semaine je crois, _lui répond Jon, pas certain_.

— Tu crois ? Tu sais pas ?

— Pour aller à Châteaunoir, j'ai pris la Route Royale, _confia Jon._

L’évocation de la Route Royale fit rire Visenya plus qu’elle ne le devrait.

— Ah oui cette putain de route que les ancêtres ont construit. Ils avaient pas envie de salir leurs chaussures, _fit-elle, amusée_.

En parlant de chaussures, Visenya s’arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour enlever la neige présente dans les siennes. Sa peau était froide, bien moins maintenant qu’elle était habituée au froid mais elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour la chaleur.

— Quand Mance nous donnera le signal d'attaquer Châteaunoir, on fera quoi nous ? _demanda-t-elle à Jon._

— Mance allumera le plus grand feu que le Nord ai jamais vu pour les prévenir, _soupira-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer Visenya_.

— Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow.

Et elle reprit sa marche. Au bout d’un moment, le groupe arrive dans la forêt où ils se reposèrent quelques heures. Au moment de repartir, Visenya rassemblait ses affaires lorsqu’elle entendit Tormund raconter ses habituelles conneries, sauf que cette fois c’était à Jon. 

— Les hommes baisent comme des chiens, _déclara Tormund avant de lier geste à la parole_. Aucune grâce, aucun doigté, quelques coups de reins et c'est fini.

Il désigna ensuite plus ou moins discrètement Visenya.

— Soit patient. Laisse-lui le temps. Approche pas ta queue temps qu'elle est pas glissante comme une anguille. Alors, tu la pénètre doucement. La prend pas comme si t'embrochais un cochon, _conseille-t-il_.

Il se met à rire avant de déclarer :

— Aller ! En route !

Visenya regarda Jon, dont elle avait senti le regarde pendant tous le monologue de Tormund. Elle prend son sac et avance, et fut rejointe par Orell.

— Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? _lui demande t-il d'un coup._

_Putains qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce con ? Il croit que je lui en veux pas ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

— T'es jaloux ? _répond Visenya froidement._

— Evidement, _répondit Orell_.

Celle révélation fit lever les yeux au ciel à Visenya.

— Et couper la corde c'était une façon de me déclarer ton amour ?

Orell s'arrête et pose sa main sur l’épaule de Visenya.

— Je devais le faire.

Mais Visenya secoue négativement la tête et enlève sa main

— Tu l'aime ? _demanda Orell en désignant Jon._

Et, comme réponse, Visenya acquiesça.

— Parce qu'il est joli ? Tu aimes ses beaux cheveux et ses beaux yeux ? Sa beauté sera ton bonheur ?

Visenya essaya d'avancer et Orell l'en empêche.

— Me touche pas, _lui ordonne-t-elle, énervée_.

Visenya voulut ajouter qu’à une certaine époque, quiconque l’aurait touchée sans la permission aurait perdu ses mains, mais s’abstint.

— Tu l'aimeras moins quand tu découvriras que tu lui sers juste de prétexte pour être l'un des nôtres, que t'es qu'une couverture.

Il fait demi-tour et Visenya leva les yeux au ciel.

_Mais pour qui il se prend ce connard ?_ se demande-t-elle en le regardant partir.

*

Bien que le groupe ait diminué depuis leur départ, ils étaient tout de même encore nombreux. Et tout ce monde, il fallait le nourrir ! Donc, Visenya se retrouvait avec un arc à la main et visait une flèche. Jon, à côté d’elle, doutait de sa capacité à faire mouche.

— Elle est trop loin, _commente t-il._

Pour toute réponse, Visenya tire sa flèche et fais mouche. Elle regarda ensuite Jon avec un air vainqueur dans ses yeux mauves et ils partent chercher leur repos pour le ramener au camp.

Sur le chemin, ils passent devant un moulin ce qui eut pour effet de faire ralentir Visenya, qui le fixait du regard, distraite.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de moulin... A cette époque, je portais encore les robes en soie qu'on m'ordonnait de mettre et je n’étais qu’une gamine.

Jon attrape le bras de Visenya, qu’il attira vers lui.

— J'aimerais bien te voir en robe de soie, _lui confit-il_. Pour te l'arracher.

— Alors j'en porterais une pour toi, et tu me l'arracheras. Tu arracheras chaque robe en soie que je porterais

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et reprend la route.

— Je t'emmènerai à Winterfell, _dit soudain Jon._

Visenya secoua la tête négativement. 

— Mauvaise idée. Mon père a tué beaucoup de Stark, _dit-elle_.

_Mais ton père m’a tout de même sauvée,_ se dit-elle mentalement.

— Mais tu n'es pas ton père, _dit Jon d’une voix douce_.

Visenya le regarde un instant avant de marcher vers lui et l’embrasser en le plaquant contre le rocher.

— Non, je ne suis pas mon père, _finit-elle par dire_. S'il me voyait, il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

Ils continuent à s’embrasser pendant quelques instants avant de finalement se remettre en route.

Visenya n’avait jamais été comme ça avec un homme, elle n’avait tout simplement jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Et elle savait que cet amour fou la ferait faire absolument tout pour lui.

*

_Vieille ferme_

Lors de leur route vers Châteaunoir, le groupe finit par s’arrêter devant une vieille d’un vieil éleveur de chevaux. Tormund et Orell veulent le tuer, Jon et Visenya sommes contre. Tormund regarda Visenya et donna l'ordre d'encercler la maison.

Alors Visenya obéit, mais avec moins de volonté. Elle tenait à garder ses forces pour une possible évasion. Evasion plus que probable de se produire lorsque Jon tapa une pierre avec son épée pour alerter l'homme.

— Dès qu'on a l'occasion... _murmura Visenya._

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens mais Jon comprit et acquiesça comme réponse. Ayant entendu le bruit, les chevaux s'affolent et l'homme sortit de sa maison. Le pauvre. L'homme réussit à s'échapper et la pluie commença à tomber.

Orell et Tormund forcèrent tout le monde à le poursuivre, alors Jon et Visenya montent sur le même cheval.

— On doit partir, _dit Visenya d’une voix pressée_.

— Pourquoi pas après ? demanda Jon.

— Tu ne sais vraiment rien, Jon Snow. Si on les suit ils te diront de le tuer pour prouver que tu es l'un des leurs, _expliqua-t-elle_. C’est la méthode habituelle.

Le groupe à la poursuite du fermier disparut alors de leur vue.

— Aller, fais demi-tour ! _le pressa Visenya._

Jon fait demi-tour et part au galop.

— Combien de jours ? _demanda-t-elle._

— 5 ou 4 si personne ne nous poursuit.

Visenya acquiesça. Elle espérait vivement que personne ne les suivrait, car elle ne supporterait pas de devoir tuer Tormund.


	9. La Garde de Nuit

_Châteaunoir- Matin_

Après de longs jours de chevauchée, avec un peu d’inquiétude concernant Visenya qui redoutait de retourner dans cet endroit, le couple arriva à Châteaunoir.

— Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront entrer ? _demanda Visenya_.

— Bien sûr, Sam ouvrira pour nous, _dit Jon, sur de lui_.

Et les deux s’arrêtent devant les portes. Un homme était de garde et en voyant Jon, il ouvre la porte.

— Jon ! Jon ! Tu es la ! _s’exclama un homme que Visenya décrirait comme replet._

Jon descend de cheval et tend la main à Visenya pour l’aider à en faire de même. En mettant pieds à terre, elle se rendit compte que cette longue chevauchée avait endolori ses membres.

— Oui Sam, je suis là, _répondit Jon à son ami_.

Visenya détailla l’homme du regard. C’était le Sam dont elle avait entendu Jon parler pendant leur chevauchée, et il semblait du même âge que Jon.

— Sam, je te présente Visenya, _dit Jon à son ami en désignant la jeune femme_.

Alors Visenya lui sourit poliment.

— Ravie de vous rencontrer Sam, _répondit-elle_.

— Moi de même ! _s’exclama Sam._ Venez, le Mestre Aemon aimerait sûrement vous voir.

A l’évocation dudit Mestre Aemon, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Visenya, la faisant paraitre plus jeune qu’elle ne l’est.

— Il est encore vivant ? C’est super ! _s’exclame-t-elle_.

Sans attendre les deux garçons, Visenya se dirigea en courant vers la bibliothèque où elle savait qu’elle avait de grande chance d’y trouver son grand-oncle. Ironique sachant qu’il est aveugle.

— Grand-oncle Aemon ! _s’exclame-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et constatant qu’elle avait raison._

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s’installa sur la première chaise qu’elle trouva. Le visage du mestre afficha la surprise, mais il avait reconnu cette voix.

— Visenya ? Tu… tu es donc en vie ? demanda Aemon, surprit.

— Oui, je suis en vie. Je suis revenue avec Jon Snow, _l’informa Visenya_.

— Quelle heureuse nouvelle ! Aller, raconte-moi tout !

Et Visenya commença le récit, à partir de son bannissement jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Jon et leur fuite.

*

_Salle Commune_

Une fois son récit terminé, Aemon avait laissé Visenya car il était convoqué par le conseil à propos de Jon. La Targaryenne se retrouve donc envoyée aux cuisines où elle y retrouve une jeune fille avec un bébé. Autant dire que Visenya était à la fois très surprise et extrêmement ravie d’avoir une autre présence féminine dans cet endroit.

— Salut. Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda gentiment Visenya.

La fille – plus jeune que Visenya – la détailla du regard avant de finalement acquiescer. Visenya s’installe alors.

— Toi aussi tu es du Peuple Libre ? _lui demande la jeune maman en désignant les vêtements portés par la blonde._

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, _dit Visenya en lui souriant_. Je m'appelle Visenya Targaryen. On m'a envoyé au Mur après la mort de mon père, puis on m'a bannie. Le Peuple libre m’a trouvée trouvé et j'ai dû combattre avec eux.

— Oh... Moi je suis du Manoir de Craster. Je m’appelle Gilly ! _se présente-t-elle._

Une petite grimace apparut sur le visage de Visenya à l’évocation de Craster. Ses pratiques dégoutantes étaient connues de tous.

— Ah oui Craster... Ça a dû être horrible.

— Oui, mais Sam m'a aidée.

— J'ai aidé son ami Jon !

Les deux firent connaissance quelques temps et continuèrent de discuter en préparant le repas pour la garde.

*

_Après manger_

Tout le monde a fini de manger et Gilly est partie rejoindre Sam. Visenya se retrouva donc toute seule, ce qui eut pour effet de désagréablement lui rappeler son arrivé dans cet endroit 16 années auparavant.

— Visenya ? _l’appela Jon._

Visenya se tourne vers l’entrée et soupire de soulagement en voyant Jon rentrer. Celui-ci porte à nouveau des vêtements de la garde de nuit.

— J'ai réussi à sauver nos vies, _dit-il avec soulagement_.

Visenya soupira de soulagement. Autant elle n’aimait pas cet endroit, mais elle n’avait non plus aucun autre endroit où aller. Elle rejoignit alors Jon et se met à jouer avec ses boucles.

— Je suppose que je vais devoir faire la nourriture, le ménage et toutes les autres conneries que les femmes doivent faire ? _demanda Visenya, agacée mais résolue._

— Tu ne seras pas seule, il y a Gilly, et les entendant, _lui dit Jon_. Si j'ai bien compris, Sam l'a sauvée après une attaque au Manoir de Craster. Je vais demander pour mener une expédition.

— Elle m’a dit qu’elle venait de là-bas, _lui dit Visenya._ Et si vous allez quelque part, je veux en être.

Jon sourit.

— Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Visenya allait l'embrasser mais quelqu'un arrive et ils se séparent. En regardant vers l’entrée, elle remarqua que c’était un des amis de Jon, Pyp.

— Jon, Allister Thorne veut te voir, _l’informa Pyp_.

— Encore ? _soupire Jon avant de se tourner vers Visenya._ Je reviens

Visenya acquiesça alors et Jon sort. Elle resta un instant début, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et finit par sortir. Elle retrouva un peu plus tard et son fils avec qui elle passa l’après-midi.

*

_Plusieurs jours plus tard - Cour de Châteaunoir_

Les jours depuis son arrivée à Châteaunoir s’étaient trouvées épuisantes pour Visenya. Ses journées se résumaient à se lever, manger, faire les repas et toute la vaisselle qui en ressortait. C’était après le repas du matin que Visenya parvient enfin à se poser dans la cour et observa Jon. Elle se dit alors la remarque qu’elle avait de la chance de l’avoir.

Jon était occupé à entrainer les nouvelles recrues qui étaient arrivées récemment. Jon les désarme très facilement ce qui fit sourire Visenya, fière de lui. C'est à ses yeux un véritable bon combattant.

Soudain, cet Allister Throne arrive et gronde Jon, ce qui fit serrer les poings à Visenya qui n’appréciait vraiment pas ça. Il part et Jon range l'épée, visiblement très énervé.

_J'aime pas ce type,_ pensa-t-elle _._

Visenya se rappela désagréablement qu’elle devait balayer la salle commune. Elle la rejoignit donc et attrape le balai dans le coin.

— Prend ta pause Gilly, je m’occupe de la pièce, _dit Visenya à son amie_.

— Tu es sûre ? _demanda Gilly_.

— Oui vas y, _dit-elle en lui souriant_

Gilly la remercie en souriant et part récupérer Sam et sortir à son tour dans la cour. Visenya se mit alors à balayer la pièce et regarda vers la porte lorsqu’elle entendit des pas.

— Eh la sauvageonne, tu voudrais pas plutôt prendre mon balai ? _lui dit un homme en haussant un sourcil._

Visenya grogna sous cette proposition complétement déplacée et fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendus, continuant son balayage.

— C'est qu'elle nous ignore ! _s’exclama le deuxième gars._

Dans un commun accord, les deux hommes s’approchent de Visenya qu’ils attrapent chacun par un bras, la débarrassant de son balai. Visenya les regarda, blasée et énervée.

— Me touchez pas, _ordonne-t-elle, énervée._

— Sinon quoi ? _dit le premier homme sur le ton de défis._

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Visenya.

— Sinon ça, _commença-t-elle._

Visenya donna un coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles d'un des hommes, qui lâche son bras que Visenya utilise pour donner un bon coup de poing à l'autre. Celui qui s’était pris un coup dans le nez avait ce dernier en sang tandis que l’autre était toujours au sol, essayant de se remettre de la douleur qu’il ressentait.

— La prochaine fois que vous essayez de poser les mains sur moi, je vous coupe les couilles et vous les fait bouffer, _leur dit Visenya de sa voix la plus menaçante._

Visenya ramassa son balai, qu’elle reposa dans le coin, énervée.

— Et vous nettoyez ce sang, _leur dit Visenya en sortant._

Elle bouscula sans faire exprès Jon, qu’elle ne reconnut pas, et prit même pas la peine de s’excuser tant elle bouillonnait de rage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi aujourd'hui ? _soupira Jon._

Visenya se retourna alors pour constater que c’était Jon. Elle soupira de soulagement et se glisse dans ses bras, ce qui surprit Jon.

— Je suis désolée. C'est juste que ces connards ont essayé de me violer, _lui expliqua Visenya_.

Elle désigna d’un mouvement de tête les deux gars que Jon regarde, visiblement énervé. Mais il sourit en voyant dans quel état ils sont.

— Viens, _lui dit Jon_.

Souriant, les deux rejoignirent la chambre de Jon que Visenya verrouille avant de s’allonger sur le lit, courbaturée de partout.

— Il s’est passé quoi avec ce Allister ? _demanda Visenya._

— Il m'a rappelé que maintenant je suis juste intendant et que l'entraînement des hommes n'est pas mes affaires.

— Quel con.

Visenya soupira d’agacement et se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre.

— Je suis désolé pour les 2 gars, _dit soudainement Jon_. Ici, il y a beaucoup de violeurs, voleur, marchant d'esclaves et autres malfaiteurs dans le genre.

— C'est rien, _soupira Visenya_. Je leur ai donné une bonne leçon.

Jon s'assoit après avoir enlevé son manteau et pose ses mains sur le dos de son amante, qui gémis légèrement. Elle avait vraiment mal partout.

— Tu veux un massage ? _proposa Jon._

— Tu sais faire des massages ? _demanda Visenya, ravie._

— Hm… j'en sais rien, j'en ai jamais fait, _avoua-t-il_.

Visenya sourit et en profite pour sortir sa nouvelle phrase préférée pour taquiner Jon.

— Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow

Jon se mit à rire et Visenya se redressa pour enlever son manteau. Puis, elle se rallonge sur le ventre. Jon prit ses cheveux et les mets sur le côté, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Visenya. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre et il commence à masser ses épaules, ce qui fit du bien à la Targaryenne. Elle ferma alors les yeux et senti les mains de Jon passer sur ses épaules avant de descend doucement sur tous le dos.

De plus en plus détendue, Visenya glissa ses bras sous l'oreiller.

— Je me débrouille comment ? demanda Jon, soucieux de bien faire.

— Très bien... Ne t'arrête pas... _marmonna la femme en retour._

— J'en avais pas l'intention.

Jon rit et Visenya sourit. Elle senti alors ses mains sur ses hanches et les masse subjectivement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, puis il se baisse et l'embrasse avant de passer ses jambes de part et d’autre de son corps. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et Visenya finit par demander :

— Et si quelqu'un nous entend ?

— Ils sauront que tu es mienne et que je suis tiens.

Cette réponse fit sourire la jeune femme.

— J'aime te façon de résonner Jon Snow.

Elle se redresse et retira le haut de Jon, qui lui enleva le sien à son tour avant de caresser sa peau pâle.

— Ta peau me fait penser à la neige.

— La neige, comme ton nom. Quel coïncidence, _ria-elle_

Il rit aussi et ils s’embrassent, puis il descend ses baisers dans son cou et sur sa poitrine. Jon allonge doucement Visenya à qui il retire son pantalon tandis qu’elle retirait celui de l’homme au-dessus d’elle. Elle fit au passage traîner ses doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner.

— Heu... Ce que Tormund à dis...? _fait-il, gêné_

— Tormund est un con qui croit que les femmes servent juste à être chevauchée comme le font les lapins, _dit Visenya en se redressant_. Non, moi j'aime bien quand c'est doux et possessif à la fois...

Il hoche la tête et l'embrasse de manière possessive.

— Tu apprends vite !

— Tu vois que j'en sais des choses, _sourit-il._

Visenya souris, amusée, avant de passer ses bras dans son dos et murmurer à son oreille :

— Fais-moi crier, Jon Snow. Tous Châteaunoir doit savoir ce qu'on fait, _lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille._

Il rougit doucement, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de la faire crier.


	10. La mauvaise nouvelle

_Cuisine_

Visenya était à Châteaunoir depuis plusieurs mois, désormais. Elle avait pris ses marques, était devenue très proche de Gilly et encore plus proche de Jon. Mais elle devait avouer que ses amis du Peuple Libre lui manquaient, comme Tormund ou encore Mance. Ils avaient été sa famille pendant de très nombreuses années.

Visenya était aux fourneaux avec Gilly, et elles discutaient joyeusement. La targaryenne était certaine que, sans autre présence féminine, elle serait devenue folle. Cela semblait être réciproque pour la jeune maman et leur amitié s’était soudain faite très forte.

Une fois le repas prêt, les deux portent tout à table pour que les gloutons de la Garde puissent manger, et partent ensuite prendre leur repas dans les cuisines. C’est à ce moment-là que Sam apparu. Il s’approcha de la blonde, lui tendant un parchemin.

— Visenya, Mestre Aemon m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. Il est pour Jon, mais il a estimé que c’était à vous de le lui remettre.

Visenya prit le parchemin, se demandant bien ce qu’il y avait pour que son grand-oncle lui incombe cette tâche.

— Merci Sam.

Et sans plus attendre, elle le déroula pour le lire. Les mots qui y étaient inscrits la laissèrent sans voix et l’énerva en même temps.

"Le Jeune Loup Robb Stark ainsi que sa mère Catelyn Stark et sa femme sont morts hier soir, des mains de Lord Walder Frey et de Lord Roose Bolton.

La tête du loup à était cousue sur son cou afin d'éviter toute sorcellerie."

La princesse exilée, après quelques secondes pour se reprendre, mit le parchemin dans la poche de mon manteau. Toute sa bonne humeur avait disparue, et elle savait que c’était à elle d’annoncer cette horrible nouvelle à son compagnon.

— Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? _demanda Sam._

Visenya secoua négativement la tête.

— Malheureusement, non. Catelyn et Robb Stark sont mort, _révèle-t-elle, avant d’ajouter quelques instants plus tard_. Je vais le dire à Jon.

Sam resta immobile, surprit, tandis que Visenya sortait de la cuisine pour rejoindre Jon.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler ? _fit-elle._ C'est important.

Jon était évidemment surpris de sa demande mais se leva tout de même.

— Heu oui, bien-sûr, _fait-il, surpris_.

Les deux sortirent sous les regards des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, et rejoignent un endroit calme. Une fois certains qu’ils n’allaient pas être dérangés, Visenya sort le parchemin et le lui donne.

— Jon... Je suis vraiment désolé, _commença Visenya_. Un corbeau est arrivé.

Alors que Jon lisait le parchemin, Visenya pouvait voir ses traits se changer. Toute la joie avait disparue, il était maintenant énervé et endeuillé. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, il se retourna et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

— La dernière fois qu'on s’est vu c'était à Winterfell. Il a dit que "la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu seras en noir", _dit-il en s'approchant de Visenya_. J'ai jalousé Robb toute ma vie. La façon dont mon père le regardait, je voulais qu'il me regarde comme ça. Il était meilleur que moi en toutes choses. Guerroyer, chasser, monter à cheval...

—...courir des filles ? _finit Visenya, amusée_

— Oui, mais je crois qu'on est destiné l'un l'autre. J...j'aurais voulu le détester...

L'amusement qu'il y avait dans sa voix il y a quelques secondes avait disparue. La jeune femme rompit l’espace entre eux et le serra dans ses bras.

— Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. N'hésite surtout pas, _lui dit-elle_.

— Merci. Pour tout.

Un sourire s’afficha sur le visage de la blonde alors qu’elle serra la main de son aimé.

— Mais de rien. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Jon.

— Et moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi.

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent tout deux à leur précédente place. Gilly accueillis Visenya avec un petit sourire triste.

— Comment ça s’est passé ?

Visenya s’installa à côté de son amie et commença à touiller sa nourriture avec la cuillère, l’appétit radicalement diminué.

— Mieux que je n'aurais cru, _répondit-elle_.

— Tous le monde vous a regardé.

A ces mots, Visenya ne put empêcher un petit rire.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas étonnée !

Et, attrapant son bol à deux mains, elle le conduit à sa bouche et le vida.


End file.
